


I believed you

by dancinginthesunlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: Once you told me you loved me. I believed you.





	I believed you

Once you told me you loved me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you couldn’t live without me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you wouldn’t leave me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you could never love anyone else. I believed you.

Until her.

And suddenly we were spiralling and falling and you yelled and I yelled back and we were slowly cracking and I couldn’t stop it and you got further and further away and no one could bring you back and soon you were saying that I wasn’t good enough and you didn’t want me and you left me and I found out you were with her and now…

I don’t care.

Once you told me you loved me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you couldn’t live without me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you wouldn’t leave me. I believed you.  
Once you told me you could never love anyone else. I believed you.

Today you told me you wanted me back. I didn’t believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
